No Beer
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: John va a quedarse unos días en casa de su hermana para fraternizar, aunque teme por la seguridad del 221B en su ausencia. Sin embargo no espera el interrogatorio con el que Harry le aguarda, ni tampoco el acoso de Sherlock por mensajes de texto. Aunque debió imaginar ambas cosas./ Pre Slash Johnlock. Para Birds Ate My Face


**No Beer**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Sherlock BBC

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Premio para _Birds Ate My Face_ por haber adivinado el pequeño quiz (?) de mi otro fic "Febrícula Indiscreta". Este fic está basado en lo que ella me pidió, aunque realmente espero que cumpla sus expectativas. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo porque amo a Harry Watson (por ella me volvería gay (?)), y quizás no hay Slash del todo, pero si hay muchos sentimientos. Es un PreSlash, por decirlo de alguna forma. No es un fic serio, así que no se lo tomen en serio xD Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**No Beer**

Mientras John verificaba que llevase todo en el bolso, que tuviese sus llaves y su teléfono con él, Sherlock decidió por fin notar que había algo raro.

Tenía un caso en esos precisos instantes, pero era uno que requería meramente trabajo intelectual, por lo que había rechazado la ayuda de su compañero quien no había insistido demasiado en ayudarle. Común a pesar de todo. Ya más tarde Sherlock le contaría de que había ido, para que pudiese escribirlo, teatralmente y llena de imperfecciones técnicas, en ese blog suyo.

Al ser un trabajo meramente intelectual, Sherlock necesitaba toda su concentración con él. Cada uno de sus pensamientos, y las distracciones no eran muy bienvenidas.

Sin embargo, ese bolso le estaba desviando completamente de lo que necesitaba analizar.

—¿A dónde vas, John?— preguntó de pronto, sobresaltando a su rubio amigo, quien solo frunció su ceño como cada vez que Sherlock hacía algo que no le gustaba. Lo que ocurría casi todo el tiempo.

—Te dije que Harry me envió un mensaje. Me quedaré en lo suyo este fin de semana. Te avisé hace más de una hora, Sherlock—.

—Pues no te presté atención— respondió el detective innecesariamente, alzando una ceja, mientras observaba como John se echaba al hombro el bolso rojo —¿Por qué?—.

No necesitaba decir más, por supuesto. El médico claramente entendía que lo que preguntaba era el por qué visitaba a su hermana esa noche de viernes y no cualquier otra. De hecho, John no había ido a quedarse a casa de su hermana desde que se habían mudado juntos al 221B. Tenía derecho de preguntar. Su compañero parecía estar cogiendo energías de algún lugar en el techo del departamento antes de dignarse a responderle, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras que le llevarían a la primera planta.

—Quiere hablar conmigo. Sigue mal por lo de Clara y hace meses que no charlamos largo y tendido. Debo ceder alguna vez. Adiós Sherlock—.

—Tú siempre cedes, John— le recordó el más alto, pero solo le contestó un gruñido y luego la puerta de salida, dejándole tirado en su sillón, solo, en bata y pensativo.

El sonido de las llaves se escuchó de pronto y unos pasos fuertes en las escaleras le avisaron al detective consultor que John había olvidado algo. No se movió de su lugar y cuando el doctor entró en su campo de visión, Sherlock solo le dio una mirada descreída.

El rubio pareció dudar pero luego frunció el ceño y le apuntó con un dedo amenazante. John era adorable.

—No te atrevas a destruir la casa solo porque estés aburrido, Sherlock—.

El pelinegro le miró por largos segundos para luego desviar su mirada al techo apoyando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen.

—No puedo prometerte eso—.

Con un bufido y una negación de cabeza, John simplemente se giró volviendo a caminar hacia la salida. Cuando su pie había tocado el primer escalón la voz de Sherlock le obligó a voltear, aunque no podía verle por el respaldo del sillón.

—Pero voy a intentarlo—.

Era suficiente para John. De hecho, era más de lo que el médico esperaba conseguir. Así que con una última despedida, abandonó el lugar.

* * *

Luego de ignorar el reclamo de su hermana mayor por haber olvidado comprar cerveza, a pesar de que se lo recordó con cuatro mensajes de texto, John dejó su maleta en el que había sido su cuarto desde que había llegado de Afganistán. Era un cuarto pequeño pero confortable. Clara le había ayudado a decorarlo, poco antes del divorcio. Dando una mirada alrededor John recordó esos días luego de regresar de la guerra, cuan perdido se había sentido y como las manos de Clara y Harry le habían ayudado a recomponerse un poco.

Con un suspiro salió al pasillo observando los puertas cerradas de los otros dos dormitorios de la casa. Uno era el matrimonial, el otro era uno de invitados. Ese era el cuarto que Harry había estado utilizando hasta que Clara decidió que no podían vivir bajo el mismo techo y se marchó, dejando a ambos hermanos solos. Y luego John se había marchado también. Ignorando la culpabilidad que sentía, John acabó de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió al salón guiado por el ruido de la televisión.

Tirada frente a una pequeña pantalla plana viendo el fútbol estaba su rubia hermana, vestida con una enorme camiseta de su equipo favorito, el Arsenal. Bebía café, ya que John no le había traído su precioso alcohol, mientras apoyaba sobre la mesa de centro sus pies con unos calcetines blancos y sucios en la planta, por andar descalza por la casa. Una humeante taza extra esperaba por el menor de los Watson.

—Así que ¿cómo te ha ido, Harry?— preguntó John sentándose con ella en el gran sillón color crema. Ni siquiera había acabado de acomodarse sobre el acolchado mueble cuando un sonido le indicó que había recibido un mensaje de texto. La vibración del teléfono en su bolsillo se lo confirmó.

La mirada de Harriet fue elocuente, al igual que su media sonrisa. No le dijo nada pero le hizo un gesto que John podía interpretar claramente como "_Léelo antes de que me burle de ti_". Odiosos hermanos mayores.

Con un bufido John sacó el móvil y revisó el nuevo texto. Para su sorpresa tenía dos, aunque no le extrañó nada quien era el remitente. El primero le pedía (exigía, realmente) que le hiciese un café y el segundo le avisaba que había olvidado que no estaba y que no se preocupase por el café. Como si hubiese estado preocupado.

Al ver la sonrisita en su hermana, John simplemente dejó el aparato sobre la mesa de centro y se encogió de hombros, mirando a la pantalla.

—Te manda saludos— mintió descaramente, ganándose una risa de la mujer.

—No, él no lo hace—.

Por un rato ninguno habló, solo escuchándose una maldición de parte de Harry cuando el Arsenal perdió un gol "_que hasta un inválido podría haber metido_", como hubiese comentado ella misma. Luego de casi acabar ambos sus cafés y llegar el medio tiempo, la rubia se volteó a mirar a su hermano mirándole fijamente un momento, antes de bajar a su taza casi vacía, jugando con el contenido.

—He estado… charlando con Clara— confesó de pronto sorprendiendo al médico que rápidamente enfocó su mirada en ella. Antes de que preguntase algo Harry se encogió de hombros —No estoy segura de cómo vaya el asunto, pero nos hemos sentado a charlar varias veces y…—.

—¿La sigues amando, Harry?— preguntó de pronto John para hacer el asunto más sencillo a su hermana. Él sabía que Harriet no era de andar abriendo su corazón de buenas a primeras.

Las pupilas de la rubia se dilataron un momento y John tuvo la seguridad de que si él fuese Sherlock seguramente podría leer todo sobre lo que ella pensaba en ese mismo instante sin necesidad de que la mujer abriese la boca. Lamentablemente (o gracias al cielo) él no lo era, así que solo le quedó esperar por una respuesta.

Cuando su hermana parecía dispuesta a darla por fin, fue cortada por el móvil de John que vibró y brilló encima de la mesa, avisando con un pitido de un nuevo mensaje. Como no, seguro que era de Sherlock de nuevo.

Quiso ignorarlo, pero instado por Harry finalmente se estiró y leyó el mensaje, maldiciendo y gruñendo enseguida, consiguiendo de esa forma ganarse toda la atención de la rubia.

—Déjame leer lo que dice— dijo con emoción infantil ella arrebatándole el aparato sin que John hiciese nada para impedirlo. El hombre solo dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón irritado. Carraspeando Harry comenzó a leerlo, cada vez más divertida— "_Ha venido esa mujer que conociste en el supermercado. Tranquilo, le he dicho que en este momento estabas en casa de otra y que ibas a pasar el fin de semana allá. De nada. –SH_"— la risa de Harry hubiese sido contagiosa sino fuese porque lo que le estaba haciendo reír era su desgracia. El sonido de un nuevo mensaje de texto hizo que el doctor irguiese el rostro, pero Harry ya estaba leyéndolo entre risas —"_Por cierto, la mujer dijo unas cuantas palabras malsonantes sobre ti antes de irse. Sí que las sabes escoger, tigre. –SH_" Oh, dios mío. Este Sherlock Holmes sí que es un genio— gimió entre carcajadas Harry.

—¿_Tigre_? ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo ha aprendido a hablar así!— se quejó John cogiendo un cojín y ocultando su rostro con él —Y esa chica era muy guapa— gimió mientras su hermana redoblaba sus risas.

El televisor avisó que el segundo tiempo estaba a punto de dar inicio y eso fue suficiente para aplacar un poco el ánimo de la rubia, aunque nunca dejó de sonreír. Dándole al teléfono una última mirada con cariño, Harry observó a su hermano que por fin había bajado el cojín con un mohín de disgusto.

—Así que ¿vuestra relación va bien?— aventuró con picardía.

—¿Qué relación? ¿No leíste que Sherlock acaba de conseguir que la chica piense que estoy metiéndome en los pantalones de otra mujer?— preguntó molesto John— Joder, al menos pudo tener la gentileza de agregar que la dueña de la casa donde me iba a quedar es mi hermana. Mi hermana lesbiana— agregó con retintín el médico, ganándose un golpe con un cojín.

—¡No te hagas el idiota! Estoy hablando de tu relación con Sherlock, por supuesto— repuso Harry sonriendo ampliamente, disfrutando el ver como el rostro de John de pronto conseguía un poco de color. Como disfrutaba fastidiar a su hermano menor —Y no te hagas el que no sabes de lo que hablo, que eso no te viene—.

John por un momento solo miró hacia la pantalla plana donde los jugadores del Arsenal y el Everton se enfrentaban en un sangriento duelo que a él poco le interesaba, antes de tragar saliva y encogerse de hombros.

—Nos llevamos bien. En lo que se puede. Aún no nos hemos matado mutuamente— sonrió con sarcasmo —Aunque ganas no nos han faltado, puedo asegurarlo—.

—Ahá, ahá, eso he podido notarlo en tu blog— aceptó Harry mirando al televisor también, pero sin dejar de darle unas miradas de reojo a su hermano —Y no han… ¿avanzado en nada más… físico?— aventuró como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando atentamente la pantalla cuando sintió que John le miraba irritado.

—Joder, Harry. Vale que me molestes en el blog, con tus "_LOL_" y tus cosas de quinceañera, pero ¿también frente a frente?— gruñó cruzándose de brazos —No honraré tu absurda pregunta con una respuesta— declaró con firmeza el menor.

Luego de un gol (por fin) del Arsenal, de tirar una taza y recibir un mensaje de Sherlock indicando que ya había resuelto el caso, Harry volvió a la carga.

—De acuerdo, no quieres contarme de tus cochinadas con Sherlock— aceptó ignorando el reclamo de su hermano sobre que no había ninguna clase de cochinadas en su relación con Sherlock, a menos que se refiriera a algunos cadáveres cercenados en el freezer —Entonces tengo una pregunta distinta— indicó mirando a su hermano y dejando en paz un rato el partido que seguía desarrollándose en la pantalla.

John se rascó la nuca sintiendo de pronto que probablemente ese era el verdadero motivo de la invitación de su hermana allí. Viendo los ojos claros de Harry brillar, John no pudo más que claudicar asintiendo levemente. Que preguntase, total, no tenía porque responder.

—¿Por qué no quieres que conozca a Sherlock?— preguntó la mujer de pronto haciendo que John se congelase en su sitio.

El mundo siguió girando. En el televisor sonaba la voz de los comentaristas el partido, el zumbido de la calefacción se seguía oyendo, al igual que el pitido de la cafetera en la cocina indicando que una nueva tanda de café estaba lista para ser servida.

Mientras Harry se levantaba con las tazas vacías, John se quedó mirando a la nada mientras pensaba en la respuesta que debía darle a su hermana. Recordando a todas sus novias infantiles, a todas las chicas de la que alguna vez se sintió atraído, siendo fastidiadas por Harry hasta la extenuación. De sus amigos, como se sentían intimidados ante la gran hermana mayor, que disfrutaba el derrotarles en juego violentos, con el sarcasmo en la punta de la lengua.

Harry había madurado, ya no tenía quince años, y Sherlock no era cualquier amigo, sin embargo el temor infantil estaba allí. Y eso iba a decirle a su hermana, cuando ella se respondió por sí misma al regresar de la cocina.

—Es porque siempre te ponía en evidencia con las chicas que te gustaban, ¿no? ¿Temes que le diga a Sherlock que estás coladito por sus huesos y que él me crea?— preguntó con una sonrisa amistosa mientras le entregaba su taza de café —Porque no lo haría, John, ya no somos chicos—.

El pálido rostro del doctor comenzó de pronto a tomar más color mientras bebía el café, hasta que cogió el mismo tono de la camiseta del Arsenal que llevaba su hermana, quien solo pudo reír. Por un rato ninguno dijo nada, mientras un mensaje de Sherlock avisaba que hacía un frío atroz en Londres esa noche. Comentar el tiempo, eso no era normal en Sherlock. Sí que debía estar aburrido.

—Tú siempre lo sabías ¿no? Cuando te las presentaba— reclamó de pronto John mirando su taza —¿Cómo es que lo adivinabas? A veces ni siquiera te había dicho su nombre y ya estabas burlándote de que me gustaba— murmuró con enfado, frunciendo el ceño. Sus mejillas seguían encendidas para diversión de su hermana.

—No, Johnny, no lo sabía cuándo me las presentabas. Lo sabía cuándo _no querías_ presentármelas— le explicó con una sonrisa divertida palmeándole la pierna —Ponías el mismo mohín que pones ahora cada vez que te pregunto por conocer a Sherlock. Tu mohín de "_Es mío y no quiero que lo espantes_"— se rio negando con la cabeza —Aunque estoy segura de que este chico Holmes es bastante menos espantable que tus anteriores noviecitas— canturreó Harry mirando hacia el partido que ya estaba acabando —Así que ¿por qué no lo invitas acá un rato? Puedo preparar cena para tres— le guiñó un ojo a su hermano —Así ya no tienes nada que temer, ni de mi curiosidad ni de que tu chico destruya vuestro departamento por aburrimiento—.

John lo pensó durante un buen rato con el móvil en la mano antes de enviar un simple mensaje de texto con el corazón en el puño. "_Harry quiere saber si te gustaría cenar con nosotros. –JW_". Diez latidos más tarde, mientras el Arsenal metía el segundo gol que sellaría el partido con un 2-0 para disfrute de Harry, el móvil de John brillaba y vibraba por un nuevo mensaje de texto.

Cuando John lo leyó dejó caer el aparato al suelo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y prácticamente corría a la puerta de entrada. Con curiosidad, su hermana lo levantó y leyó el mensaje de texto, sin poder evitar sonreír ampliamente por él.

"_Llevo veinte minutos en el portal de su casa. Tengo cervezas. –SH_".

—Ay, Johnny, creo que amo a tu novio— canturreó Harry para sí misma mientras se levantaba para conocer de una vez por todas en persona al gran Sherlock Holmes.

**FIN**

* * *

_Primero que nada ¡muchas gracias por leer! Como dije arriba, amo y adoro a Harry, a pesar de que solo la conozco por sus mensajes en el blog de John. Es encantadora y ya quiero que la pongan en la serie –suspiro esperanzado–._

_Espero que les haya gustado, no es romántico y es más familiar que otra cosa, pero… no lo sé, yo estoy segura de que de una forma muy bizarra seguro que Harry se llevará muy bien con Sherlock. Y seguro que será la defensora número uno de la pareja, ahaha._

_Está ambientado antes del Reichenbach Fall, naturalmente… o Harry le hubiese dado unos buenos puñetazos a Sherlock por hacer sufrir a su hermanito menor._

_Eso es todo, espero que te guste, Ate (?). Recuerden que cada uno de sus reviews hace mi día más brillante! _❤_Besos!_

_PD: ¿No creéis que si Mycroft y Harry se conocieran sería una situación jodidamente hilarante? Podrían compartir anécdotas de sus hermanos menores y burlarse de la pareja a gusto. Sería divertidísimo xD_


End file.
